Hermanos
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: La relación entre Sirius y Regulus ha tenido altos y bajos. La tensión y el odio no permanecen ausentes, pero eso no quiere decir que se dejen de querer y preocuparse el uno por el otro. Momentos de la vida de Sirius y Regulus. Para Cheshire Friki Jackson.
1. Pastel

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para el <strong>"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki"<strong> del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

><p><em>Para: <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petición: <strong>Sirius/Regulus. Family. Me encantaría que fuera en la época de Hogwarts. Me gustaría que explicaran cómo es Sirius como hermano mayor o cosas así. Aunque también sería bueno que pusieran cómo están en Gryffindor/Slytherin. También sería interesante un WI? en cual Regulus quede en Gryffindor._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Pastel**

—¡Sirius!

El grito de Walburga Black resonó por todo Grimmauld Place. Sirius, que estaba en su cuarto, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con ese gesto pudiera desaparecer y capear el regaño de su madre. «Solamente un año más —Sirus dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver qué quería Walburga—. El próximo año me iré a Hogwarts y no los veré durante meses»

—¡Voy! —respondió, también con un grito como lo hizo su madre. Linda familia, pensó, comunicándose a través de gritos.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente para fastidiar a Walburga por la espera. Las llamas de la chimenea bailaban en una fiera danza, su madre lo esperaba junto a la gran mesa de centro de la cocina. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, una ceja perfectamente arqueada junto a los labios fruncidos en una fina línea acentuaban su gesto de enfado.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó, asumiendo que había hecho algo al ver el rostro de su madre enfadado.

—Sabes lo que hiciste —Walburga cambió su peso de pie y lo miró inquisitivamente. Sirius trató de recordar si había hecho algo malo.

Se dio cuenta que su madre alternaba la vista de el gran pastel de tres pisos a Sirius. Pensó que tendría algo que ver con aquél postre.

—No, no lo sé. Si es tan amable me puede recordar lo que hice —Walburga indicó el pastel, sin decir palabra alguna.

En ese momento recordó que ese día irían a Grimmauld Place una importante familia sangre pura a tomar once. Walburga vestía su mejor traje, el pelo lo tenía en un elaborado peinado y el rostro excesivamente maquillado. Sirius maldijo en voz baja y miró detenidamente el dichoso pastel que sería causante de algún castigo.

—El pastel para la cena de hoy tiene mordiscos. No te hagas el tonto, nadie excepto tú hubiera hecho eso —Sirius iba a replicar, pero su madre lo calló—. Quieres arruinar la cena de hoy. Sabes que es muy importante, niño.

Pensó unos momentos en qué responder y en eso vio a su hermano Regulus escondido debajo de la mesa. Su boca manchada de glaseado rosa lo delataba que él había sido el culpable de darle mordiscos al pastel. Su hermano lo miraba con súplica, sus ojos le decían que por favor no lo delatara. Sirius pensó en cómo castigaría Walburga a Regulus, su hijo preferido. Quizás diría que él había obligado a Regulus a darle un mordisco al pastel solamente para inculpar a Sirius. Cualquiera que fuese el castigo, Sirius no dejaría que a su hermano lo castigaran, aunque él tuviera que pagar sus platos rotos.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —habló Sirius finalmente, luego de compartir una conversación sin habla con Regulus—, sí, yo lo hice.

Su madre sonrió satisfecha por hacerlo confesar tan rápido. Regulus suspiró aliviado y Sirius puso su mejor cara de desafiante.

—Bueno, comprenderás que esto no se puede quedar así —dijo su madre saboreando cada palabra—, tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste. Pero no te preocupes, ésta noche no te castigaré. Todo tiene que salir perfecto no quiero ver tu cara de enfado durante toda la velada.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y preguntó si ya se podía marchar a su habitación. Su madre dijo que se podía retirar y él se marchó por la estrecha escalera que daba al pasillo de la entrada. Ahí Regulus lo esperaba.

—Gracias —siseó como si le costara decir aquella palabra.

—Para eso están los hermanos —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa de lado. Regulus abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero él ya se había ido.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, Chess! <em>

_Estoy escribiendo esto el 10, un día antes de entregar los regalos. La verdad me sorprendí mucho al ver que la inspiración llegó a mí para escribirte ésta petición, que sé era la que más querías. __Este capítulo es como una introducción ya que no sucede en Hogwarts y tú querías que pasara en el castillo. _

_Quizás el fic quede un poco OoC. Ellos no tuvieron una buena relación y bla bla, A mí me gusta creer que sí se querían y se preocupaban por el otro, al menos cuando eran pequeños. No sé, siento que es tan triste que unos hermanos se odien que preferí hacerlo así :l_


	2. Selección

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para el <strong>"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki"<strong> del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

><p><em>Para: <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Selección**

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el cielo encantado de Hogwarts. Los alumnos de primer año entraban en fila, temerosos por lo que se avecinaba y a la vez emocionados. Alguno que otro de primer año saludaba a alguien que ya estaba sentado en una de las cuatro mesas con sus casas asignadas años anteriores. Podían ser amigos, primos, hermanos o conocidos. Los rostros infantiles lucían cada vez más maravillados con la majestuosidad del castillo. Los alumnos que comentaban con orgullo sobre gente que conocían de primer año en qué casa quedarían. Sirius Black miraba detalladamente cada rostro en busca de uno en especial; su hermano Regulus.

Sintió un codazo de parte de Remus que estaba sentado a su lado. Iba a reprocharle cuando se fijó a quién indicaba su amigo. Un rostro muy parecido al de él le devolvía la mirada. Sirius mantuvo ese contacto visual, no queriendo ser él el que desviara la vista primero. Finalmente fue Regulus el que lo hizo, no porque quisiera, sino porque la profesora McGonagall se había levantó un pergamino junto al Sombrero Seleccionador.

La profesora McGonagall prosiguió a llamar a los niños de primer año. No prestó atención a los primeros llamados. Cuando la profesora dijo "Black, Regulus", Sirius se centró solo en su hermano. Caminó hasta el Sombrero con el típico porte elegante de la familia Black. Será Slytherin, eso estaba claro como el agua. La única oveja negra (a Sirius le gustaba pensar que en vez de negra era blanca y todos los demás eran oscuros como su apellido) de la familia era él.

«Aunque podría ser…»

Regulus tuvo el Som brero Seleccionador durante largo tiempo en su cabeza. Su expresión cambiaba mucho y Sirius hubiera dado todo por escuchar lo que le decía a su hermano. No te ilusiones, se dijo, Walburga le inculcó muy bien los ideales anticuados y retorcidos de la familia.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó finalmente el sombrero. Regulus sonrió con autosuficiencia y se bajó del banco con gracia.

Antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin, Regulus miró a su hermano mayor. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, ni desprecio, ni pena, ni añoranza, era como si fuese una máquina en vez de un humano con sentimientos. Luego avanzó hacia la mesa de las serpientes en donde lo esperaban con aplausos y felicitaciones. No miró atrás y Sirius no volvió a ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin durante todo el banquete de bienvenida.


	3. Volar

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para el <strong>"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki"<strong> del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

><p><em>Para: <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Volar**

Cuando Sirius escuchó que su hermano Regulus de segundo año había sido seleccionado para buscador de Slytherin lo primero que pensó es en que los rumores vuelan más rápido que la escoba de último modelo por el castillo. Luego se sorprendió. Él sabía que Regulus volaba muy bien en las escoba y tenía vista de halcón para atrapar la snitch, pero de ahí a ser seleccionado en su segundo año…

Casualmente, el primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Dado a la rivalidad de antaño que tenían ambas casas, los partidos entre ellas eran esperados por todos los estudiantes. Sirius le comentó a su amigo James que era cazador del equipo de Gryffindor que su hermano era el nuevo buscador de Slytherin. James sonrió de lado y dijo:

—Tenemos la snitch asegurada entonces —Sirius se abstuvo de decir que Regulus era bastante bueno en la posición de buscador.

Un día antes del partido, Sirius fue al campo de Quidditch a buscar a James luego del entrenamiento de la casa de los leones. Había llegado tarde y James junto a los demás integrantes del equipo se fueron a la Sala Común.

—¡Eh! —llamó alguien a Sirius. Reconoció de inmediato la voz y se maldijo por estar ahí. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse e ignorar a su hermano, pero Regulus lo tomó por los hombros y obligó a mirarlo.

—Hola, hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? El entrenamiento de Slytherin está por empezar y no puedes estar aquí —Sirus bufó.

—¿Crees que vine aquí a espiar la estrategia de Slytherin? —preguntó sarcástico. Regulus murmuró algo y negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius se dio cuenta que Regulus no llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento de Slytherin. El sol ya se ocultaba como para que una práctica de Quidditch comenzara.

—¿Estás nervioso por mañana? —Regulus le lanzó una mirada de fastidio y Sirius supo que dio en el blanco.

—No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues vienes aquí entrada la noche a practicar. Y no, no me digas que es entrenamiento de Slytherin —dijo antes de que su hermano replicara— porque no veo a ninguna otra serpiente y no estás con la ropa para entrenar.

Regulus bajó la vista y comenzó a mover los pies de un lado a otro. Esa fachada de superioridad se desvanció y Regulus sí parecía un niño de doce años nervioso por el juego de mañana.

—No te preocupes —susurró. Su lado racional le decía que no siguiera hablando con Regulus, pero las palabras aun salían de su boca—. Siempre fuiste buen buscador. Tu debut será exitoso.

Regulus abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir ante los elogios de su hermano.

—Aunque —agregó con una sonrisa de lado—, Gryffindor barrerá el piso con los traseros de las serpientes.

—Las serpientes no tienen trasero —dijo Regulus, con una sonrisa asomando sus labios. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente.

—Felicidades por quedar en el equipo en tu segundo año —no lo dijo con sarcasmo o segundas y burlescas intensiones. De verdad estaba orgulloso por su hermanito, aunque fuese de Slytherin.

—¿Quieres… quieres volar? —preguntó Regulus, indeciso.

Sirius recordó cuando ambos volaban en sus escobas por Grimmauld Place. Él fue el que le enseñó a Regulus a volar. Un día jugaban a un improvisado partido de Quidditch entre los dos y Regulus cayó de su escoba. Sirius descendió en picada lo más veloz que pudo, preocupado de que la hubiera pasado algo grave a su hermano. Le miró con una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja y Sirius no entendía por qué.

—¡Eso fue genial! —gritó, alargando la "a". Su madre salió al patio al escuchar tanto alboroto y al ver a su hijo predilecto con un poco de sangre en las rodillas y Sirius a su lado le regañó por dejar que se cayera de su escoba.

Miró a Regulus que le sonreía nervioso junto a su escoba.

—¿Por qué no?


	4. Enfermería

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para el <strong>"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki"<strong> del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

><p><em>Para: <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Enfermería**

Sirius caminaba en dirección hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con pasos apresurados. Se había quedado dormido y ninguno de sus amigos lo despertó. Sabían muy bien que despertar a Sirius en las mañana era la idea más insensata que podrían tener. Corría y se arreglaba lo más que podía la corbata de Gryffindor. Los botones de la camisa estaban mal abrochados y los cordones de los zapatos desabrochados.

Mientras corría, escuchó a unas chicas de Slytherin de tercer año cuchichear con las cabezas carcas una a las otras.

—La poción le explotó en la cara.

—No fue su culpa, el compañero se equivocó de ingrediente.

—Regulus ahora está en enfermería.

Sirius se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su hermano salir de la boca de una de las Slytherin. Agudizó el oído para escuchar más detalladamente la conversación que mantenían las chicas de Slytherin pero ya se habían callado. Volteó la vista para ver si seguían en el mismo lugar y no fue mucha su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya marcharon hacia la clase a la que se tenían que dirigir.

«Podría ir…» Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y una risa sin una pisca de alegría en ella se le escapó de la boca. Incluso si iba a ver a su hermano, éste no lo querría ver ni en pintura. Desde que Sirius fue sorteado en Gryffindor, cuatro años atrás, la relación con su hermano se había vuelto tensa. Ya no le hablaba y lo consideraba casi una aberración en la familia. Un Black en Gryffindor, qué cosa más vergonzosa. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa desganada. No. No iría a ver a Regulus a la enfermería.

Siguió su paso hasta el aula de DCAO. Como había esperado, la clase ya comenzó. El profesor daba la espalda a la clase por lo que Sirius aprovechó den entrar en ese mismo instante. Abrió la puerta con el mayor sigilo que pudo y se escabulló hasta el asiento que James le guardaba.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto? —susurró mientras anotaba en un pergamino con manchas de café en él lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

—Regulus —respondió. Trató de copiar lo que se había perdido de la clase desde el pergamino de James pero su letra era tan ilegible que no logró entender cosa alguna.

James lo miró con duda y el hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Más tarde, cuando tenía un descanso de una clase a otra, localizó a algún compañero de Regulus que fuera más menos amigable. Cuando por fin dio con uno que aceptara hacer lo que Sirius le propuso, sonrió.

—Ya —dijo él—. Tienes que ir a la enfermería y preguntarle cómo está.

El Slytherin de segundo año con la cara regordeta y sonrojada —no encontró ninguno del curso de su hermano dispuesto a ayudarle— asintió.

—Una pregunta.

—No.

El niño ignoró la negación de Sirius y de igual modo preguntó:

—¿Por qué no vas tú? Quiero decir, son hermanos —«Porque él no querrá verme»

—¿Quieres el dinero que te daré después que lo vayas a ver o no?

El niño de la cara regordeta no añadió nada más y se fue directo a la enfermería. Sirius estuvo esperando a que volviera con su reporte largo tiempo. «Menuda estupidez —pensaba mientras jugueteaba con una piedra para pasar el tiempo—, mandando a un niño a ver cómo se encuentra mi hermano luego de que una poción le haya explotado» Iba llegando tarde a clase nuevamente porque el bendito niño se demoraba demasiado. Suspiró con frustración y se disponía a irse cuando vio al niño corriendo con la cara aún más roja que de costumbre.

—¿Y? —preguntó luego de que el niño terminara de jadear.

—Descubrió que me mandaste tú —Sirius iba a maldecir al niño—, pero —volvió a jadear, esta vez mirando al Gryffindor con cautela— se encuentra bien.

—Bien. Toma tu dinero y lárgate a clases —le tendió las monedas al niño que lo miró con el ceño fruncido por el mal trato.

A pesar de que su hermano haya descubierto que mandó a ese enclenque niño para ver cómo seguía, Regulus estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba.


	5. Traidor

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para el <strong>"Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki"<strong> del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

><p><em>Para: <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Traidor**

El día en que su hermano Sirus decidió irse de casa fue quizás uno de los peores días en la vida de Regulus Black.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a ocurrir. Iba a llegar un día en que toda esa tensión acumulada año tras año explotaría y dejaría un desastre a su paso, como si de un huracán se tratase. La relación entre Sirius y Walburga nunca había sido buena, ni antes de que fuera sorteado a Gryffindor ni después. El que quedara en la casa de los leones en vez de las serpientes fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero el vaso no se desbordó enseguida. Estuvo esperando más y más conflictos con el pasar de los años para estallar como una bomba. Con la única persona en la casa que Sirius se llevaba un poco bien era con él. De pequeños habían sido muy unidos, pero las cosas fueron cambiando a medida que ambos se hacían mayores. Regulus era el hijo ejemplar, un digno miembro de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black mientras que Sirius era la oveja negra de la familia que estaba predestinada a ser borrada del tapiz familiar.

Su madre le gritaba a Sirius y lo llamaba un traidor a la sangre. Sirius respondía a gritos igualmente que prefería ser repudiado en la familia antes que un sádico intolerante obsesionado por un maniático. Regulus escuchaba la conversación (si es que se podía llamar conversación a aquello) desde su habitación en el tercer piso del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los gritos de ambos, madre e hijo, se escuchaban en cada rincón de la residencia de antaño de la estirpe Black.

Bajó rápidamente, antes de Sirius que seguía en su cuarto empacando sus cosas mientras Walburga lo maldecía. En la planta baja se encontró con el elfo doméstico Kreacher. Inmediatamente le dijo que se fuera a su cuartucho o sino su madre de seguro descargaba su rabia en él. Kreacher murmuró un "enseguida, amo Regulus" y desapareció dejándolo solo junto a los tenebrosos objetos que poseían en su hogar.

Sirius no tardó en bajar por las escaleras con una gran maleta tras él. Algunos bolsos colgados al hombro y una escoba en mano. Nunca había visto a su hermano con aquella expresión de enfado y odio puro. Walburga venía detrás de Sirius, con el maquillaje un poco corrido y una expresión fiera.

—¡Los odio a todos! —gritó su hermano mientras sacaba la maleta a rastras— ¿Creen que son mejores que los hijos de muggles por su pureza de sangre? ¡Mentiras! ¡Son la peor escoria mágica y espero no volver a pisar esta horrible casa jamás!

—¡Vete! —respondió su madre— ¡Te arrepentirás de darle la espalda a tu familia! ¡Tenlo por seguro! —de odio a manía pasó su madre— ¡Nunca vuelvas, traidor de sangre! ¡No eres mi hijo!

—¡Pues me alegro de no ser tu hijo, mujer! —Regulus observaba la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sirius dejó que su madre siguiera maldiciéndolo y avanzó hacia la puerta que daba con la salida. Antes de cruzar el marco y dejar para siempre la casa, volvió a gritar.

—¡Los odio a todos!

Regulus había seguido a Sirius sin que él se diera cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado en avanzar su gran maleta. Miró a su hermano mayor a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, si unos segundos o varios minutos. La expresión de ira de Sirius se fue ablandando. Ni uno de los hermanos Black dijo algo.

—A todos.

Fue un murmuró tan inaudible que Regulus no hubiera descifrado qué dijo de no ser porque sabía leer los movimientos de los labios muy bien. Procuró que su rostro no reflejara ninguna emoción y se mantuvo inexpugnable.

Sirius dio media vuelta y se marchó.

A pesar de que la relación con Sirius se resquebrajaba más con cada año, Regulus no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se rompía al escuchar que su hermano lo odiaba.

* * *

><p><em>Para el cuarto año de Regulus no se me ocurrió nada :l <em>

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden de dejar reviews! ;)_


End file.
